Everlasting Forbidden Friendship
by RheaMizu74
Summary: Walaupun usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad, tetapi Hiccup masih ingat saat dia membentuk ikatan persahabatan dengan Toothless di teluk.


Dulu ada naga saat aku masih muda. Namaku Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Teman-temanku banyak yang memanggilku Hiccup. Dulu saat ada naga di dunia ini, aku dijuluki Dragon Whisperer karena dulunya aku bisa mengendalikan dan melatih naga-naga, sehingga terciptalah kedamaian sampai saat ini.

Aku tahu kebanyakan orang berpikiran bahwa naga adalah makhluk buas yang tidak bisa dijinakkan dan dijadikan teman. Kalau menurutku, semua itu salah. Sebenarnya naga adalah makhluk yang baik, luar biasa, bisa dijinakkan (well, sebagian ada yang tidak bisa dijinakkan), dan bisa dijadikan teman baik.

Kenapa aku tahu semua ini? Karena dulu aku punya naga, jenisnya Night Fury. Jenis ini adalah salah satu jenis yang paling ditakuti manusia. Night Fury ini (yang kuberi nama Toothless karena saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, dia kemampuan retractable teeth, yaitu menyembunyikan giginya) telah menjadi sahabatku, saudaraku, dan setengah dariku. Awalnya pertemuan kami tidak baik, tetapi lama kelamaan kami menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan baik dan kami hampir tak terpisahkan.

Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu 35 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Toothless dan naga-naga lainnya berada di suatu tempat dimana manusia-manusia tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Sampai saat ini aku masih merindukan Toothless, dan aku rindu dengan petualangan kami yang penuh tantangan, kesenangan, kesedihan, pengorbanan, dan kebahagiaan. Aku rindu semua hal yang kita lakukan dan kejadian yang kita alami bersama.

Aku selalu berharap semua itu bisa terulang lagi dan aku selalu berharap Toothless akan kembali di pelukanku dan terbang bersamanya lagi. Tetapi sepertinya semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Kemungkinan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan semua itu karena saat ini usiaku sudah 65 tahun. Mungkin usia Toothless juga sama denganku, tapi aku penasaran apakah dia masih hidup?

Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menceritakan kisahku saat aku membuat ikatan persahabatanku dengan Toothless di teluk, yang terletak di Hutan Raven Point.

Waktu itu umurku masih 15 tahun dan dulunya tubuhku masih kurus, lemah, dan kecil seperti fishbone. Dulunya aku sering dijuluki Hiccup the Useless karena aku tidak bisa mengangkat palu, kapak, bahkan pedang, dan aku sering membuat desaku hancur sehingga aku dibenci dan di bully oleh orang-orang di desaku sendiri.

Tapi semua itu telah berubah ketika aku bertemu Toothless. Waktu itu aku pergi ke teluk setelah latihan di arena untuk menemui Toothless yang kutemukan dalam keadaan terluka beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya bawa perisai dan ikan segar saat pergi ke sana. Oh ya, kalian pasti penasaran kenapa aku bawa benda-benda ini? Ya, alasanku membawa benda-benda ini adalah aku akan mendekati dan mempelajari spesies ini. Terdengar gila, bukan? Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi di dalam Book of Dragons, informasi tentang naga ini sangat sedikit dan oleh karena itu, aku harus mendekati naga ini dan memperoleh kepercayaan darinya. Bisa saja dengan berinteraksi dengan hidupku akan berubah selamanya.

Aku ingat dengan kata-kata Gobber; naga selalu membunuh apapun yang ada di depannya. Tapi herannya naga ini tidak membunuhku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, malah penasaran. Aneh, kan?

Sebelum aku melemparkan ikannya ke tanah, aku memperhatikan sekitarku dengan waspada. Saat situasinya aman, aku berjalan dengan perisaiku, tetapi perisai tersangkut di antara bebatuan. Aku mencoba menariknya, tetapi tidak bisa. Lalu, aku melewati perisai tersebut dari bawah dan mencoba menariknya sekali lagi, tapi masih tetap gak bisa. Hufft.. Bagus sekali. Terpaksa gak pakai perisai nih. Matilah aku..

Aku ambil ikan yang tadi kulempar dan berjalan dengan waspada sambil memperhatikan sekitarku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dengusan dan geraman dari belakangku. Aku memutarkan badanku dan melihat Toothless muncul dari balik batu besar dan merangkak mendekatiku. Secara reflek, aku berjalan ke belakang. Jika aku ingin mendekatinya,aku harus mengunci rasa takutku dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menawarkan ikan padanya, dan dia mendekatiku lagi dengan mulut terbuka, tiba-tiba dia menggeram padaku. Awalnya aku bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba menggeram padaku. Saat kubuka vest buluku dan menyentuh pisauku yang sengaja kusimpan di sabukku, dia menggeram. Saat aku mengambil dan menjatuhkan pisauku ke tanah, dia menggeram lagi. Dia itu menggeram seolah-olah memberi peringatan padaku untuk menjatuhkan pisau tersebut dari jangkuanku dengan kepalanya. Dengan menggunakan kakiku, aku menyingkirkan pisauku itu ke kolam sampai terdengar suara blurp.

Toothless langsung tenang dan memandangiku. Sekali lagi, aku menawarkan ikan padanya, dan dengan pelan-pelan, dia mendekatiku. Ketika dia membuka mulutnya, aku merasa ada yang ganjil. Setelah aku perhatikan lebih dalam, aku tahu yang ganjil dari dia. Semua naga punya gigi, kan? Tapi naga aneh, dia tidak memiliki gigi sama sekali, hanya gusi saja.

"Uh, ompong?" kataku heran. "Aku yakin kau pasti punya-". Tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan giginya dari gusinya, lalu mengambil ikan dari tanganku dan menelannya. "Gigi," kataku gemetaran gara-gara tadi. Baiklah, aku salah. Dia punya gigi, seperti naga-naga yang lainnya. Tetapi hanya saja dia berbeda dengan naga-naga lainnya. Toothless memiliki kemampuan retracble teeth.

Setelah dia menelan makanannya, dia memandangiku beberapa detik, lalu berjalan mendekatiku dengan ekspresi penasaran dan secara reflek, aku berjalan menjauhinya karena aku takutnya dia akan memakanku.

"Uh, tidak." kataku sambil berjalan mundur tanpa melihat ke belakang sehingga aku tersandung dengan kakiku sendiri dan terjatuh. Walaupun terjatuh, aku terus menjauhinya dengan menyeret tubuhku sampai punggungku terbentur dengan batu. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku gak punya ikan lagi."

Aku mendengar suara aneh dari tenggorokannya, dan kemudian dia memuntahkan sesuatu yang lengket dan bau tidak sedap di pangkuanku; potongan ikan yang tadi dia telan. "Yek!" kataku sambil memandangi potongan ikan tersebut dengan jijik. Ikan itu sudah berlumuran air liur Toothless dan baunya sangat menjijikkan.

Lalu, Toothless duduk di ekornya seperti posisi duduknya manusia sambil memandangiku. Aku juga memandanginya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, apalagi ada naga di depanku sekarang.

Awalnya aku bingung saat dia melihat ikan yang ada di pangkuanku dan kembali kepadaku. Kemudian aku sadar apa yang dia inginkan; dia ingin aku memakan ikan itu. Oh Thor. Kau pasti bercanda padaku.

Aku mendesah sebelum mendekatkan ikan tersebut ke mulutku dan mengambil satu gigitan dengan pelan. Astaga, rasanya lebih buruk daripada menghirup kaos kaki Gobber. Setelah aku ambil satu gigitan, Toothless terlihat dan seolah-olah dia bertanya, 'Enak, kan?'

Aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan ikab bekas gigitanku padanya. Toothless membuat suara dan gerakan seperti orang menelan dan aku tahu yang dia maksud. Dia ingin aku menelannya.

Oh Thor, apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Baiklah, dengan terpaksa aku harus menelannya. Aku hampir muntah ketika ikan itu mengalir di kerongkonganku. Tapi aku langsung menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku agar ikan itu tidak keluar dari mulutku.

Aku melihat Toothless menjilat mulutnya, dan seolah-olah dia berkata, 'Lezat?' sambil membuat suara aneh. Aku tersenyum padanya. Awalnya Toothless memandangiku dengan curiga, lalu dia meniru gerakanku. Aku sangat terkejut dan kagum ketika naga itu tersenyum dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Yah walaupun dia tersenyum hanya terlihat gusinya saja.

Aku pikir Toothless telah mempercayaiku, tapi ternyata tidak. Ketika aku mencoba menyentuhnya, dia menggeram padaku dan terbang ke sisi lain teluk. Dia menyemburkan apinya ke tanah dan tidur di atasnya, sementara aku berjalan mendekati nya dan duduk beberapa jarak darinya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Toothless mengangkat kepalanya ketika seekor burung berkicau dan terbang meninggalkan sarangnya. Dia melihat burung itu pergi, lalu melihatku. Aku mempersilahkan dia untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya. Sebelum melanjutkan istirahatnya, dia memberiku pandangan 'pergilah kau' dan menutupi wajahnya dengan ekornya.

Dengan rasa percaya diri, aku mulai mendekati Toothless dan saat aku ingin menyentuh dia, tiba-tiba dia mengangkat ekornya dan kedua matanya tertuju padaku. Aku kaget dan secara reflek, aku langsung berdiri dan menyingkir darinya. Aku melirik ke belakangku dan melihat naga itu. Syukurlah, Toothless juga menyingkir dari tempat itu.

Oh Thor. Betapa idiotnya aku. Dia naga, sedangkan aku manusia. Mana mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya. Dia naga, bung! Para naga dan para Viking telah bermusuhan selama 300 tahun dan tentu saja, dia pasti membenciku karena aku adalah salah satu dari Viking.

Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa. Aku tidak mau kembali ke desa, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku di sini bersama naga itu. Daripada tidak kerjaan sama sekali, aku duduk di salah satu batu dekat kolam dan sambil mengamati lingkungan di sekitar teluk. Ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat Toothless, aku langsung kaget. Kenapa? Lah posisi tidurnya menggantung di dahan pohon seperti kelelawar, tetapi aku mulai terbiasa dengannya. Ternyata spesies NIght Fury bisa melakukan itu. Apakah naga spesies lainnya bisa melakukan itu seperti yang dilakukan Toothless? Untuk jawaban itu, aku tidak tahu.

Tidak terasa, hari mulai sore dan aku masih di tempat itu bersama Toothless. Aku mengambil potongan ranting yang tergeletak di tanah dan mulai menggambar Toothless dengan itu. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar sesuatu dari belakangku dan aku tahu itu adalah Toothless. Ternyata dia telah bangun dari istirahatnya dan mengawasiku saat aku menggambar dirinya. Sebenarnya aku kaget dan samangat karena ada Night Fury yang paling ditakuti semua naga dan para Viking, tetapi aku tetap melanjutkan gambarku.

Tak lama kemudian, dia pergi meninggalkanku dan berjalan ke salah satu pohon dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang karena penasaran yang dilakukannya. Aku kaget saat dia mencabut pohon tersebut dari tanah dan menyeretnya ke sana-sini sampai tidak sengaja mengenaiku. Dia menyeret pohon tersebut seolah-olah dia menggambar sesuatu.

Saat dia selesai menyeret pohonnya, aku berdiri dan melihat garis-garis yang telah dibuat Toothless. Aku tidak tahu makna dari garis-garis yang dibuatnya dan tanpa memperdulikan garis-garis tersebut, aku berjalan dan tidak sengaja menginjaknya. Tiba-tiba dia menggeram padaku. Aku lihat ke bawah dan tanpa sadar, aku telah menginjak garisnya. Ketika aku mengangkat kakiku, dia mulai tenang sambil tersenyum dan mendengkur. Sekali lagi, aku meletakkan kakiku di garis tersebut dan dia mulai menggeram lagi. Aku mengangkat kakiku lagi, dia tenang lagi. Aku terus melakukan itu sampai tiga kali dan akhirnya aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku meletakkan kakiku di luar garis sambil tersenyum padanya.

Dengan hati-hati, aku melewati garis-garisnya dan tidak terasa aku sudah berada di depan Toothless. Sambil membalikkan badanku, aku memandangi Toothless dan mulai mengulurkan tanganku untuk mencoba menyentuhnya, tetapi dia menggeram padaku. Sekali lagi, aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan kedua mata tertutup dan menunggu dia menyentuh tanganku jika dia percaya padaku. Jika tidak, sudah pasti tanganku ini akan dimakan olehnya dan aku akan kehilangan tangan kananku seperti Gobber yang kehilangan tangan kiri dan kaki kanannya dan aku akan menjadi lebih Useless seperti yang dikatakan Snotlout.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu di tanganku yang kasar dan hangat. Aku membuka mataku dan hampir tidak percaya naga ini telah memilih untuk percaya padaku dengan meletakkan hidungnya di tanganku. Lalu, dia menyingkirkan hidungnya dari tanganku dan pergi menjauhiku. Walaupun naga itu sudah pergi, aku masih berdiam diri di tempat itu karena aku masih belum percaya aku benar-benar menyentuh dan berteman dengan naga yang paling ditakuti oleh semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini.

Dan dari situlah awal cerita persahabatanku dan Toothless dimulai. Ya walaupun banyak masalah yang mencoba merusak persahabatan kami, tetapi kami bisa menjaga persahabatan kami dengan baik dan membela persahabatan ini sampai mati-matian. Aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku ini. Toothless adalah teman pertamaku dan satu-satunya teman yang peduli, setia padaku dan melindungiku dengan mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Aku berharap dia masih hidup dan tetap sehat, aku berharap waktu bisa diulang karena aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Toothless lagi dan menghabiskan waktu sisa waktu hidupku dengannya.

Third person's POV

Dua puluh tahun kemudian, Hiccup (yang sekarang berumur 85 tahun) berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup bukunya yang berisikan gambar-gambar dirinya, Toothless, dan gangnya ketika masih muda. Dia meletakkan bukunya di rak dan ijin keluar rumah untuk pergi ke teluk pada istrinya, Astrid. Setiap tahun dia selalu pergi ke tempat ini untuk mengenang Toothless. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang atau tidak, tetapi yang dia ketahui adalah Toothless adalah sahabatnya, teman pertamanya, dan dia selalu menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke teluk, dia mendengar sesuatu aneh tetapi terdengar familiar. Dia tidak tahu apakah itu, karena kemampuan pendengarnya sudah mulai tidak berfungsi akibat faktor usia.

Saat dia berada di teluk, dia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam, besar, memiliki dua sayap besar di punggungnya, dan terdapat prosthetic merah bergambar Viking dalam keadaan rusak dan kotor di ekornya. Hiccup merasa sangat fimiliar dengan prosthetic ekor tersebut. Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan dia adalah..

"Toothless?" Hiccup memanggilnya dengan suara tuanya. Naga itu menoleh dan kedua mata hijaunya yang besar terbuka dan mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya.

Ketika kedua mata Tooth tertuju pada sahabat lamanya, jiwa muda yang dulu keluar seperti api yang berkobar. Dia berdiri dari posisi tidur dan berlari menuju sahabat lamanya. Sebenarnya Hiccup ingin lari menuju sahabatnya. Karena usianya sudah tua banget dan tulang-tulangnya yang dulu kuat sekarang berubah menjadi rapuh, dia tidak melakukan itu. Dia hanya berdiri, menunggu sahabatnya datang dan menimpa dirinya dan menjilatinya habis-habisan sampai seluruh tubuhnya air liur.

"Haha.. Hentikan, Toothless! Hahah.. Ayolah, Toothless! Hentikan! Toothless!" kata Hiccup sambil melindungi dirinya dari jilatan Toothless.

Akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, Toothless berhenti dan memberikan waktu pada Hiccup untuk bernafas. Hiccup berbaring lemah sambil mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menutup kedua matanya. Melihat HIccup berbaring lemah, Toothless menyeruduknya dengan pelan.

"Hey, kawan," kata Hiccup sambil memegang hidungnya. Toothless mendengkur dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Hiccup sambil menutup kedua matanya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, kawan. Aku kira kau akan menghilang selamanya," kata Hiccup sambil memeluk kepala Toothless.

Toothless mendengkur lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sehingga membuat HIccup merasa nyaman dan tertidur. Naik turunnya rongga dada Hiccup beserta suara nafasnya juga membuat Toothless merasa nyaman dan tertidur. Sepanjang hari mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mereka tidur di teluk hingga menjemput mereka.

Keesokan harinya mereka dinyatakan telah tiada ketika anak pertama Hiccup, Stoick menemukan mereka di teluk dengan dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa.

Semua warga Berk telah menyiapkan perahu untuk mengirim Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, kepala suku Berk dan penunggang naga, dan sahabat sejatinya, Toothless ke Valhalla. Seperti para pemimpin hebat terdahulu (termasuk ayah Hiccup, Stoick the Vast), para warga Berk mengantarkan Hiccup dan Toothless dengan membakar tubuh mereka di kapal.

Semua warga Berk menyaksikan pemakaman itu dari pelabuhan. Ekspresi sedih terpasang di wajah-wajah mereka. Air mata menetes dari mata mereka dan meninggalkan jejak aliran air mata tersebut di pipi mereka. Suara hening , isak tangis, api membakar kayu perahu, dan musik tradisional mengiringi kepergian pemimpin mereka.

Alasan Toothless kembali ke Berk adalah dia bisa merasakan ajal Hiccup akan datang dan begitu juga dengannya. Jadi dia meninggalkan naga-naga lainnya untuk menemui Hiccup di teluk agar dia bisa menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya bersama Hiccup.

Tidak peduli seberapa lamanya dan seberapa jauhnya mereka berpisah berpisah, persahabatan mereka tetap utuh hingga ajal menjemput mereka dan bersama-sama mereka pergi ke Valhalla.

THE END


End file.
